The present invention relates to a nut and bolt head measuring tool and more particularly to a lightweight, manually usable nut and bolt head measuring tool for quickly determining the size of a nut or bolt head.
Presently, in order to determine the size of a nut or bolt head, one uses a trial-and-error method of fitting different size wrenches over the nut or bolt head until one discovers which wrench fit perfectly. Wrenches are heavy and cumbersome, and time and effort is consumed in this trial-and-error method because one usually cannot handle more than one wrench at once and must keep returning to the tool box to find another size wrench until the right size is finally chosen. Sometimes nut and bolts are located in tight or restrictive spaces where a wrench cannot reach with facility, thus creating a greater waste of time and effort as the user attempts to discover the proper wrench-size to use.
The hand-and-eye comparison method is also used to measure the size of the threads in a particular bolt. Once again, the common process is to compare (or even count) the size of the threads in an existing bolt with the size of the threads in a replacement bolt until one finds a replacement bolt with the correct dimensions. This is time consuming, clumsy and often inaccurate.